Twilight — my version
by Love Pandas
Summary: Bella is moving to Forks after a bad break up. Can Edward, the Cullen's, and the Hale's help Bella realize that all boys aren't like that? Or is Bella's past going to come after her? All human.
1. Preface

I always thought about this day. I didn't even think I was getting married to him. He was better than any other guy I would imagine for my Prince Charming, my Soulmate, my reason for living, my everything. I was so glad I was getting married to him.

I was fiddling with my wedding gown when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw my dad. I knew it was time. "Ready?" He asked. His voice was gruff with emotion.

"Ready to give me away, Daddy?" I asked, timidly. I knew he wasn't, ready. But I hadn't called him Daddy since I was 6 years old. I wanted him to know that I was still his little girl. I knew this was hard. He was giving away, his only daughter. I was sad about leaving him. I got used to out routines at home for two years. But it wasn't home anymore. I'm moving out, after my honeymoon. I didn't want to move far away. I was going to the University of Washington in Seattle. I was glad to be close to home. Yes, it's three hours away but I want to be close.

"Never," Charlie said after a few tears got away. I let out a sob and ran over to him. I wasn't ready to be let go. "I'll always be here, Dad," I said, crying softly.

"Shhhh, it's your wedding day, no tears," Dad said softly. I stopped crying and looked at him.

"I'm gonna miss home," I said.

"I'll miss your cooking," Dad joked but I could tell there was a double meaning.

I let out another sob and my dad pulled me back to him, rubbing circles on my back. After a minute I stopped crying and redid my make up. I grabbed my dad's arm and we waited for the wedding march. It started and we walked to my soon-to-be husband.


	2. Chapter 1

BELLA

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. Let me tell you about myself. I have brown hair, brown eyes, heart-shaped face, full lips, and ivory skin. What I love is reading, the sun, and the heat. But that's gonna change. I'm moving to a tiny town in Washington called Forks. It's rains more than three times a year there than any other state in the US.

My mom, Renée, got married to a guy named Phil. But he does baseball for living. And Renée gets depressed when Phil's away so I decided to go live with Charlie for awhile in Forks so Renée can travel with Phil.

I'm leaving what I love here for what I hate. I'm gonna miss the sun, the heat, the city I love, the city I grew up in, and my loving, erratic, my harebrained mom. I'm going to miss all of it.

I hate the rain, snow, ice, and the cold. So Forks is impossible to like to live in. But my dad lives there, and I'm love him, so I sucked it up to make my mom happy.

What I'm not gonna miss is my ex-boyfriend. You may call me a wimp, or a coward, or whatever you want but I am NOT going to school with him. Jacob Black cheated on me and broke my heart. So I also wanna get away from him. It hurts just looking at him. It's not gonna be easy learning to trust boys again.

What hurts the most was that he cheated on me with my ex-best friend and cousin, Renesmee Swan. We were like sisters. She was my rock. She helped me when my parents got a divorce when I was 4, she helped me when I fell off my bike, she helped when I broke my arm, she was there when I needed help as I was for her. But not this time, she betrayed me. She tried to give answers but I wouldn't listen.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking going over to Jacob's house because I couldn't take Renée and Phil acting like they just got married. They'd been married for two months and they were still in the honeymoon phase. Plus, I wanted to hang out with him. I knocked on the door._

_"Come in!" Billy yelled. Billy was also one of Phil's friends so I knew him for a long time before Jake and I got together._

_"Hey Billy!" I called._

_"Oh, hey Bella, Jake's in his room you can go right in."_

_"Okay, thanks Billy." I replied._

_"No problem." Billy said wheeling himself to the living room. Since Billy was in a car accident he got paralyzed. And Jake now has to drive him everywhere._

_I walked into Jacob's room without knocking to find Jacob and Renesmee kissing._

_I stood there shocked for a minute. Then yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"_

_They pulled apart looking scared. Billy rolled in the room. "What's wrong?" Billy asked._

_"Oh, nothing but Jacob CHEATING on me." I hissed sarcastically._

_"Bella it's not what it looks like." Jake tried saying. However, I cut him off with a scoff._

_"Not what it looks like? I find my best friend and boyfriend making out and that's not what it is? Well I think it is and do you wanna know what? We're done!" I said yelling at him._

_"No! Bella we can work it out please." Jake said pleadingly. I shook my head._

_"No Jacob, we're done." I said looking at Jacob, then I turned to Renesmee. "I thought you were my best friend, Nessie." I said looking at her sadly._

_"I am Bella. Please don't be mad at us." Renesmee said with tears in her eyes._

_I shook my head tears already falling. "It's too late. You were supposed to be my sister. And sisters don't cheat with each others boyfriends." I said. I turned to Billy, "Can you call my mom? I don't think I can walk home." I asked._

_He nodded. "Of course."_

* * *

I cried and didn't move from my bed for days. I didn't talk to anyone but my mom. She was the only one I trusted. Phil was the only guy I trusted to come near me. All my best friends tried to cheer me up but didn't work. After two weeks I finally figured out Jacob didn't deserve my mourning and tears.

"Are you sure Bella?" My mom's worried voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I nodded. "I'm sure Mom. I need to be somewhere else where I can't see him everyday. Plus, I wanna spend time with Charlie."

Mom nodded. "I know I'm just gonna miss you sweetie. It's not gonna be the same without you." I nodded and looked at her sad face, and pulled her into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you too Mom." I said.

We were at the airport. My flight's leaving in ten minutes to fly to Port Angeles. It was the closest airport to Forks. I stayed close to my mom talking about everything and the ten minutes were up before I knew it.

"I love you Mom." I sighed.

"I love you too. Tell Charlie I say hi." Mom said.

"I will."

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Call and email me." It was a demand rather than a question.

I smiled. "I will." I said then walked into the tunnel to the plane for the five hour ride.

After the five hour ride I tripped over my feet and prepared for the fall but was caught. "Still the same old Bella then." Charlie chuckled. I laughed with him.

"Yeah.. clumsy as ever!" I stood up to look at him. Charlie had dark brown curly hair, brown eyes, and a mustache.

My dad was the Cheif Police of the town Forks. Nothing much happened but speeding and crashes. Nothing happens in Forks. Gossip also travels fast.

"It's good to see you Bella." Charlie said.

"You too, Dad." I said smiling. Like me, Charlie doesn't really enjoy expressing his emotions much. We got my bags and head to the cruiser. I only had two bags. One for the stuff I wanted to bring and one for my clothes. My mom and I went shopping before I moved here for my winter wardrobe. I didn't bring my summer wardrobe because I wouldn't ruin them. Nor would I need them, in Forks.

Charlie already registered for school. I'd be starting tomorrow. When we got to the house I saw a old fade red truck. "Who's truck is that Dad?" I asked.

"I kind of bought you it as a homecoming gift." Charlie said nervously.

I smiled because I actually really liked it. "Really; thanks Dad I love it." I said looking at him.

"Your... um... welcome I guess." Charlie said not really knowing how to respond.

We got my stuff up in one try and put them in my old room. I sat down and Charlie left for me to unpack. What I love about Charlie is he doesn't hover like my mom. I let a few tears out when I was unpacking. I was already homesick. I dried my tears and went downstairs


	3. Chapter 2

EDWARD

I was laying on my bed thinking. I know that Chef Swan's daughter was moving into town. I just hope she isn't like everybody in this town. There are too many girls with too short of skirts and pounds of make up. Where are the real girls? The ones without the pounds of make up?

I wish Forks had more of those. All of them are fake. Some even have fake tans, well where do you get tan in Forks? I wish there were actual girls, like Alice and Rosalie. But not my sisters. I guess you can't expect much in Forks.

"Edward!"

I sighed. So much for alone time. I love my family but you can take only so much loving. I guess I wish my someone was out there. I walked down the three flights of stairs to the living room.

"Yeah Mom?" I asked smiling. Tonight was family night. "Edward, you do know that family night includes all family members right?" Mom asked, lifting a perfect eyebrow. I smiled sheepishly.

"Lost in thought?" I asked, feebly knowing I was going to worry her more than necessary.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You spend too much time up there!" Mom said worrying. I hugged her to me.

"I'm fine Mom." I mumbled. I let her go and she smiled at me. We all sat in the living room, and played monopoly. I guess you should know more about me. My mom, Esme, only had me and my twin, Alice, then became infertile. My mom adopted Emmett when he was 6. We were five at the time. Then we moved to Alaska where we met Rosalie and Jasper. They're twins. We all became a tight nit of friends. But then when we were 13 their parents died in a car accident. My parents adopted them and then we became legally a family. We already were but with different parents. When that happened we moved to Forks. Where our parents are planning to stay. We all like it here. Sure we moved a lot but it was worth it to have this family. I wouldn't trade them for the world. We played until it was me and Emmett.

"Ready to lose, Eddie?" Emmett taunted.

"Nope, because I'm gonna win. And don't call me Eddie!" I growled at the last part. I hated the name 'Eddie' and Emmett knew it.

"Sure," Emmett said dragging out the word. I just rolled my eyes at his childishness. Emmett rolled and landed on my Boardwalk with a hotel.

"What! You cheated!" Emmett yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"How?" I asked, smiling because this happened every time we played and I won.

"Y-y-you cheated… because you did!" Emmett yelled pointing at me like a five year old. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. I got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink. Emmett will be Emmett. Emmett is built big with huge muscles but he's really a teddy bear and child under his tough act.

"Edward! You still cheated and demand for a rematch!" Emmett yelled. I washed my glass if water and walked back into the living room.

"Well I'm not playing another round."

"But you cheated!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No," I said calmly.

"Yes!" Emmett yelled loudly!

"Emmett!" Mom scold from the couch, "there is no needed for yelling and your bother didn't cheat."

"B-but… Mom! He did so!" Emmett complained!

"I don't care! No if you don't quit yelling you can go to your room," Mom said sternly. Emmett pouted at that. Even now it seems like Emmett always get yelled at. And he's the oldest. I shook my head and headed to my piano. I sad down in my bench and started playing my mom's favorite. I wrote this for her when I was little. I guess I always loved music. Even when I was little. I wouldn't quiet down until I heard music, well that's what my mom told me. As I was coming to a closure I closed my eyes.

"Oh Edward, that was beautiful!" Mom said with tears in her eyes.

I hugged her. "Don't cry, Mom." I murmured. She always acts like this when I play.

"But it's so beautiful!" She cried. I rolled my eyes. She says that every time I play the piano. I let go of her and walked over to the couch by Alice.

"How's my favorite sister?" I asked smiling. I loved Alice and Rosalie but I have to say Alice would be my favorite. I think of Rosalie the same but she's a little self-centered. And plus Alice is my twin.

"Fine." Alice said sourly.

"What happened?" I asked immediately, knowing something was wrong.

"I miss Jasper," Alice said with a tone, I could identify as depression. Alice and Emmett pout around the house until Jasper and Rosalie came home. Right now they were in Texas visiting their grandparents.

"Their be back tomorrow," I said softly, relaxing out of my protective state.

"But that's in 24 hours! I want to see him now!" Alice cried. I sighed.

"Do you think you could FaceTime him?" I asked. Hating to see Alice upset.

"No, he's sleeping now."

"Well before you know it, he'll be here tomorrow," I said softly.

"No, he won't! It's too long! I want to see him now!" Alice shrieked.

"Then call him," I said.

"But I don't want to wake him up!" Alice said loudly.

"Then you won't see him till morning," I said, knowing she was going to crave.

"Fine, I'll call him." Alice said stubbornly. I shook my head. Alice was sometimes impossible.

I went back into the kitchen and kissed my mom's cheek. "Night Mom," I said.

"Night honey," Mom said. I said night to my dad before going to bed.


End file.
